Traje de baño
by Nakens
Summary: Todo empezó con un maldito traje de baño, un estúpido traje de baño,y aunque tuvieron que usarlo el resto del día Karma pudo estar un tiempo con su pareja, o eso pensaba.../Asano x Karma/


**Traje De Baño**

Algunos alumnos de la escuela Kungigaoka se encontraban ahora en la estación del metro, pues, irían a una isla a pasar las vacaciones!y solo los de mejor promedio podían ir, mientras los demás se lamentaban por no estudiar más. Se suponía que allí debía estar solo la clase A, pero, digamos que ciertas personitas, y con ciertas personitas me refiero a Koro-sensei y la clase E, lograron quedar entre los 50 mejores, y superarlos a todos. Claro que también era gracias a Karasuma-sensei y Bitch-sensei, si ellos no hubieran convencido al director nada de esto sería posible.

Mientras esperaban el tren se dedicaron a hablar sobre que harían en el viaje y unos pocos a leer la nueva guía que les dejo su profesor favorito. Y, lejos de los grupos, en los baños para ser más exactos se encontraban un chico de ojos violetas y otro de cabellera rojiza, repartiéndose besos y mimos antes de que tuviera que irse cada quien por su lado cuando llegará el tren.

-Ah, Ga-gakushuu...ah...déjame..res-pirar – Karma luchaba por poder tomar aunque fuera un poco de aire, el ojivioleta no lo había dejado de besar desde el momento en que se lo llevo a rastras al baño

-...-solo siguió en lo suyo mientras sus manos se empezaban a colar por debajo de la blusa de Karma

-N-no-

-Qué pasa? Quieres que me detenga?-decía Asano mientras empezaba a morder el lóbulo de la oreja del chico

-No es..ah..eso..-dijo con la cara toda roja

-Entonces qué es?-

-S-solo que...-el de ojos ámbar trataba de regular su respiración- que...los chicos...

-No va a pasar nada, deben estar ocupados pensando en otras cosas-

-Pe-pero...-no puedo terminar ya que fue interrumpido por los labios del contrario

Los dos estaban tan pendientes del otro que no se dieron cuenta cuando alguien entro al baño. El pelicelestes no se sorprendió mucho al ver la escena que estaban haciendo esos dos, solo paso de largo y fue a lavarse las manos, luego, trato de llamar su atención, ya que en solo 5 minutos debían irse. El primer intento fue en vano, al segundo logró captar la tención de Karma, que quiso separarse de Asano por estar frente a su amigo en una situación tan incomoda, cosa que no logro debido a que el hijo del director no quería separarse. Se quedaron allí como unos 3 minutos más tratando entre los dos,Nagisa y Akabane, de separar al de cabello naranja de este último, y cuando lo lograron fueron corriendo a la estación, se reunieron con sus compañeros y cada quien se monto en el transporte que los llevaría a donde pasarían sus vacaciones.

-Ah!miren chicos ya llegamos!-dijo Kayano bastante emocionada

-Al fin!chicas en bikini aquí voy -Okajima apenas se bajo del tren saco una cámara y comenzó a grabar y buscar "inspiración" en la playa

-Parece que Okajima-kun no sabe que solo estaremos la clase A y nosotros aquí- dijo Kanzaki

-Déjalo, se le ve feliz-se unió ahora Nakamura a la conversación

-Creo que mejor vamos a dejar las cosas- Okuda tomo su equipaje y se dirigió al hotel donde se hospedarían

-Tienes razón-le siguieron Okuda y Kayano

-Oh, vamos chicas, quiero ver la cara que prondra Okajima cuando vea que el lugar esta vacío jajaja- la rubia se unió al pequeño grupo y se adentraron al hotel

Las chicas fueron cada quien a sus habitaciones para arreglar todo y poder salir a dar un paseo por el lugar y tal vez después ir a nadar. La única que no pensaba en eso era Nakamura, ella solo tiro su bolso en la cama del hotel, saco su traje de baño y una pequeña bolsita de color azul, había quedado de verse con Karma 10 minutos después de haber llegado a la isla, y ya se habían cumplido, por lo que iba retrasada. Con todo el silencio que pudo salio de su habitación y bajo por las escaleras, para evitar toparse con alguien en el camino, no pasó ni un minuto cuando ya estaba frente al pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa y un brillo peculiar en sus ojos...Esto no iba a terminar bien.

-Jejeje lamento haberte hecho esperar Karma-kun, tenía que buscar esto- señalo la bolsa

-Oh, en cerio lo trajiste- un aura algo rara empezó a salir de él junto con uno cola y cuernos de demonio **(como en el anime pues xd)**

 **-** Acaso desconfías de mí?-le dijo para después lanzarle la bolsa- míralo tu mismo, me costo bastante escogiendo uno-

-Umm...esta bien, ahora solo tenemos que llevar a cabo la fase 2-

Ambos adolescentes empezaron a hablar sobre su plan y lo brillantes que eran, además de sacar sus teléfonos, debían tenerlos a la mano para jamás olvidar aquello. El plan era simple, hacerle una broma a Nagisa, reírse, tomar fotos y luego disculparse para volver a reír de nuevo. Sería cuando todos fueran a nadar, solo tenían que dejar la sorpresa en su habitación y su pequeño amigo haría el resto, Nagisa sería, sin quererlo, cómplice de la broma hacia su persona.

Toda la clase E se encontraba nadando y correteando frente al hotel, lo más alejados posibles de los estirados de la clase A. Las únicas personas que no estaban con ellos eran:Nagisa y Karma. La rubia ya estaba con su traje de baño puesto, y esperaba a Karma para observar su obra maestra, pero este no llegaba, había ido a cambiarse hace como unos 7 minutos y no regresaba. No quería pensar que Nagisa los haya descubierto con lo de la broma, o que haya decidido escaparse justo en ese momento con su "noviesito" y echarle la culpa de todo a ella. Y si, ella sabía de la relación que llevaba con el presidente del consejo estudiantil, el mismo Karma se lo dijo, según él no podía esconderle nada a su fujoshi favorita.

°°°°° _Con Karma en el hotel°°°°_

Decir que estaba cabreado era poco, hace 7 minutos que entró al hotel para cambiarse y preparar todo en la habitación de Nagisa, habiendo terminado todo fue a su cuarto y lo único que encontro fue un paquete rojo, con una nota encima

" _No creerán que soy tan tonto, o si Karma-kun? Tal vez no pueda evitar su broma, y tenga que salir así, pero soy muy precavido, y si yo caigo tú también!_

 _PD: Nos vemos abajo Karma-kun :)"_

Ahora como iba a salir, no podía quedarse todo el día encerrado en su cuarto...bueno si podía, pero si lo hacía quedaría como un cobarde frene a Nagisa, y no quería eso. Siguió buscando por quinta vez su traje de baño o cualquier otra cosa que pudiera usar. Otros 7 minutos pasaron y no consiguió nada, había optado por enviarle un mensaje a Asano y que le trajera ropa, pero no le respondió, cuando saliera de allí ya le enseñaría que no debía jamás, JAMÁS de los jamases dejarle en visto, o no responder sus mensajes ni llamadas, él era SU novio, tenía que estar pendiente de el todo el tiempo, no importaban los demás si no ÉL! En fin, se dio por vencido y decidió, con todo el dolor de su alma ponerse lo que había en la caja

 _°°°°°De regreso con los demás°°°°_

-Oh, Nagisa-kun ahí estas!-le dijo Nakamura tratando de no soltar ninguna risa

Inmediatamente todos voltearon a ver al chico que traía sus típicas coletas en el pelo, y que solían confundir con una chica, plana,pero bueno. Varios quedaron boquiabiertos al verlo no en traje de baño, bueno si iba en traje de baño pero no cualquiera, iba con uno de chica, y se veía jodida mente adorable. El bikini que usaba era de un azul cielo, con una pequeña falda transparente junto a la parte inferior del conjunto. Nakamura no podía estar más feliz, ese traje le quedaba como anillo al dedo, tuvo mucha razón al comprarlo...pero, donde andaba Karma? Se estaba perdiendo todo!

-Na-nagisa-kun pero que te paso?!-le grito una alterada y muy sonrojada Kayano

-No encontraba mi ropa, y esto era lo único que tenía- dijo para luego mirar con algo de rencor a la rubia

-Jajaja te ves muy bien Nagisa-kun, o debería decir "chan" jajaja- Nakamura no pudo más con la presió y se echo a reír

-No sabía que eras travesti Nagisa- dijo de lo más tranquilo Sugino

-No es eso Sugino-kun!- ahora un pequeño color carmesí adornaba sus pálidas mejillas

-Entonces que és?- se unió Teresaka

-No entiendo- susurró por lo bajo Itona

-Solo son fases de la adolescencia, a todos les pasa Itona-kun-le responió Koro-sensei

-Que no es eso!-grito más rojo Nagisa

-Jajaja, ya ya, lo que pasa es que Karma y yo queríamos volver a travestir a Nagisa, es nuestro Hobbit- decía orgullosa Nakamura

-Parece divertido...para la próxima podrían avisarnos- le dijo Kanzaki

-Si, si- la apoyo Fuwa, que también era otra amante del yaoi

-Ok, les avisare a todas la próxima-

-Hai!-gritaron todas las chicas, hasta Bitch-sensei

-Podrían dejar de tratarme como una muñeca- No sabía que le molestaba más, si el que lo tratarán así, o que el se dejará

-Oye Nagisa, y Karma? No lo he visto desde hace rato

-Oh...solo le di un poco de su propia medicina, tranquila Nakamura-san, pronto te tocará a ti- la mirada que le dirigió el de ojos celeste le dio un escalofrío, ahora debía de estar atenta y alejarse un poco de su amigo, por precaución

Y entonces comenzaron a discutir entre todos, unos le pedían a Nagisa que se cambiará, demasiada lindura los afectaba demasiado, otros pensaban en que otra cosa podían ponerle, vestidos, disfraces, y muchas cosas más. Estaban ta sumidos en su propio mundo que no se dieron cuenta cuando el delincuente de la clase E había bajado y se sentó en una banca a escucharlos pelear, no fue si no hasta que uno de ellos decidió, exactamente Isogai, decidió parar todo fue que se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Karma

La rubia, como buena amiga que era lo que hizo fue echarse a reír, seguida de Teresaka y su grupo, los demás no salían aún del shock. Frente a ellos estaba su amigo pelirrojo, pero, al igual que Nagisa, tenía un lindo bikini, solo que este era rojo, y admitían que le quedaba bastante bien, si no fuera por su cabello corto lo confundirían con una chica. Este solo les miraba con el ceño fruncido y su cara sonrojada, tantas miradas le estaban poniendo incómodo.

-A esto te referías Nagisa-le preguntó la rubia

-Si- ahora al pequeño se le notaba un poco feliz

-Oh-si eso le hizo a Karma...que sería de ella?

 _°°°°Con la clase A°°°°_

Asano había recibido un mensaje de su novio, en donde le exigía que le llevara algo que ponerse al hotel, después de buscar algo de ropa y guardarla en una bolsa salió en busca de Akabane (en la isla habían varios Hoteles, y el de Gakushuu quedaba algo lejos de el de Karma). Mientras caminaba aún con el traje de baño puesto se encontró con Ren, quien le empezó a seguir. Su amigo sabía de la relación que mantenía con Akabane y como eran su pareja de gays favorita decidió acompañarlo.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron al hotel,no necesitaron subir ya que Asano logró divisar una cabellera pelirroja entre el tumulto de gente de la clase E. No dudo en acercarse para hablar con su pareja, le costo un poco abrirse paso pero llego junto a Karma,y al ver como andaba solo puedo dejar caer la bolsa y quedarse viendo como retrasado la figura frente a él, claro que todos pensaron que habría sido por la sorpresa de ver a tu rival vestido de esa forma, pero no es así, Asano es un pervertido veas por donde lo veas, y eso...le encanta a Karma, que ahora estaba mucho más rojo al sentir la mirada penetrante de Gakushuu.

-Q-ué haces así?-

-Eh..este yo bueno...es una larga historia-

-Tengo tiempo-

-No, no tienes ahora me trajiste lo que te pedí?-

-Qué?-

-La ropa!-

-Eh..ah no, lo siento- dijo para después lanzar sin que nadie se diera cuenta la bolsa a un lugar recondito

-Ah! me estas diciendo que tendré que quedarme así todo el puto día!-

-Oye no es mi culpa-

-Tal vez puedas cambiarte si me devuelves mi ropa Karma-kun-le dijo Nagisa

-...Sabes que, no, no me importa quedarme así si tu estas igual-

-Eh...chicos-Les llamo Okajima

-Qué pasa?-

-Pues, ya sabrán que a parte de nosotros no hay nadie aquí y no puedo grabar a chicas en bikini-dijo a punto de llorar

-Puedes grabar a las chicas de la clase- le dijo con obviedad Karma

-No!-gritaron todas

-Ven!por eso no puedo...y me preguntaba si...pues Nagisa-kun se soltará el cabello y te ponemos una peluca podría grabar mi película!-

-Película? Es en cerio Okajima!.le dijo un malhumorado pelirrojo

-Vamos chicos ayúdenme! -

-No!-gritaron los dos

-Si!-gritaron las chicas en venganza

Todas empezaron a perseguir a Karma y Nagisa por todo el lugar, era divertida la idea de Okajima, aunque fuera un pervertido de primera había tenido una gran idea. Aunque su

persecución no duró mucho ya que Ren había tomado a Nagisa y Asano tenía detrás de él a un Karma preparado para golpear a cualquiera que tratara de tocarlo

-Vamos chicas, unas señoritas como ustedes no deben de comportarse así- les reprimió Ren

-Estoy de acuerdo- le siguió Asano, las demás solo se rindieron y siguieron en lo que estaban antes de ese incidente

-Lo lamento Asano-kun, es obvio que no quieras que a tu novio lo vea medio mundo casi desnudo- le susurro con picardía la de ojos azules

-Tsk- solo se sonrojó un poco para luego desviar la mirada

-Y tú Ren, que linda pareja hacen- señala a Ren y a Nagisa

-Qué?! Yo este...solo quería ayudar- al instante se puso rojo al igual que el de cabello celeste

-Nakamura-san déjenos en paz -

-Jajajaja como quieran-

-Eso estuvo cerca Gakushuu-

-Lo sé- le dijo para luego darle un beso rápido

-Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que hagas eso en público!-le dijo rojo

-Jeje ven, quiero conocer tu habitación-le dijo con tono seductor

-Eh- se puso algo nervioso, pero igual guió a su pareja al hotel

-Te queda Bien-señala su bikini- debería de comprarte más cosas así

-No gracias-

-Umm...-se quedo viendo un poco la pequeña falda que traía, y luego dirigió su vista al pecho de karma y comenzó a desatar la parte de arriba del conjunto

-De-deja eso- le da un manotazo

-Vamos Karma, no andas siempre sin camisa?

-Solo esperate un poco vale?-

-Esta bien-hizo un pequeño puchero y tomo la mano de Karma

Nadie se dio cuenta de como esos dos se alejaban de allí para subir al cuarto del pelirrojo y tal vez "charlar". Andaban más pendientes de Nagisa y Ren los cuales conversaban bastante cerca el uno del otro algo sonrojados. Bitch-sensei veía ahora su nueva OTP, Karasuma se daba cuenta de cuanto muchacho gay había en esa clase y Koro-sensei anotaba en su pequeña libreta todo lo ocurrido, al terminar guardo la libreta y fue a sentarse a tomar sol, o eso quería hacer hasta que vio como uno de sus alumnos iba tomado de la mano con el estudiante prodigio de la clase A, iba a sacar su libreta de nuevo cuando vio que el de cabellos naranjas estaba toqueteando al pelirrojo, demasiado, y el como buen profesor que era no podía dejar que sus alumnos tuvieran ese tipo de encuentros sin protección. Así que o le lanzaba un condón, o simplemente evitaba que cometieran tal acto...la segunda le pareció mejor, los condones estaban muy caros

-Karma-kun ese tipo de actos indecentes no esta permitido en este viaje!-grito tan alto que toda la clase le escucho y voltearon a ver a la pareja

Karma estaba rojo y sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar por la vergüenza, y Asano estaba algo apenado y furioso porque no le dejaron hacer nada con su novio en todo el día, y perdería la oportunidad de violarse a un Karma en bikini. El sabía que esa era algo que tal vez no volvería a pasar y ellos vienen a arruinarles el momento...malditos...


End file.
